Birthday Love
by kaykay1307
Summary: Angel and Max wants to throw Fang a surprise birthday party. Max takes Fang to a dock and Max kissess him. this is my first fanfic. has a little bit of fax.
1. Chapter 1

My mom and Jeb had just moved us to another safe house in Arizona, close to my mom's house incase something went wrong. Two days after we got there we were all sitting around in the boys bedroom looking unnaturally clean. Evan Total had gotten bathed. We'd had dinner with my mom, Ella, and _Jeb_ everyday. Leaning back with my eyes closed, I signed and said,

"I could stay here a while."

Agreements came from all around the Flock…

"No."

My eyes opened in surprise. Fang my right winged partner never disagreed with me, and yet here he was disagreeing with me.

"Okay," I said slowly, "how 'bout a few more nights," holding up a finger, "or we could step up the security."

"No," Fang said flatly.

Urgg!! Okay, I have a couple of tiny-flaws. And one is a really bad knee-kicking reaction whenever anyone tells me no about anything. You'd really think Fang would know that by now!!!

Slowly, I stood up and looked him in the eye. The Flock being smarter then the average gang of winged-bears went completely still. Walking closer I had to look up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Angel, holding Total, and Nudge crawl silently, but quickly into the girls room.

"What?" I asked deceptively mildly. I saw a flash of color as Gazzy pulled Iggy quickly into the girls room and heard the connecting door ease close.

"Its not safe, remember the exploding pizza? I'm surprised we've lasted this long!" Thats the longest speech I'd ever heard him give.

"One more night?" I offered in a pleading voice(I'm losing my leading skills)

Clenching his hands he let out a breath.

"Fine one more night."

Yes!!


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY!! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!**

**THANKS TO THE PEOPLES WHO REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER!!!**

**YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD BE SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO COOL!!! IIF I OWNED MR!! BUT I DONT.*SOB***

**ENJOY THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

After making sure everyone else was in bed, I climbed in.

_Well voice, have anything else to say before I retire?_

_You can't retire yet, the world still needs saving._

Grrr!!_ "I meant slee-. _The last thing I heard before I sank into Unconsciousness was,

_Always be on your toes and expect the unexpected._


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I GET BORED AT MY LITTLE BROTHERS BASEBALL GAME!!**

**DONT MIND ANY MISTAKES I COULDNT SPELL FOR THE LIFE OF ME!!**

**IVE GOT MORE TO ADD TO TE STORY SO IF IT DOESNT MAKE SENSE IT WILL LATER. UNLESS I GET BORED AGAIN!! THEN YOULL BE MORE CONFUSED THEN EVER!! OKAY IM HOPING TO UPDATE 2MORROW AND WISH I COULD WRIGHT MORE RIGHT NOW BUT IM IN A HURRY!! SO HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!!**

**

* * *

**

**P.S. I STILL DO NOT OWN MR. BUT STILL WISH I DID!!**

* * *

One moment I was flying lazily through the sky, with the Flock. Then suddenly we were being attacked by flying Erasers/Flyboys wearing footy pj's, baseball cleats, and pink tutus? Carrying beach balls? I couldn't help it I burst into laughter and plummeted at least 10 feet, but when I came back up the Flock looked as if they were in there worst _nightmare._

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!! SEE YA!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS STORY IS ACTAULLY GOING! IT'S TAKING A DIFFERENT TURN THAN I THOUGHT! SO PLEASE PLEASE JUST HANG IN THERE!! PLEASE!!**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! I LOVE ALL YOUR REVIEWS!! THEY INSPIRE ME!! THANKS ONCE AGAIN!!**

**I'M SORRY TO SAY BUT I STILL DO NOT OWN MR!!*SOB**SOB***

**OKAY I'M SUPPOSED TO GET OFFTHE COMPUTER BUT AS LONG AS I'M TYPING I'M GOLDEN**.** SO I'M GOING TO KEEP** **TYPING!!! THIS IS GOING TO A VERY VERY VERY LONG CHAPTER!! **

**OKAY I STARTED THIS CHAPTER LAST NIGHT AROUND MIDNIGHT AND FINSHED IT TONIGHT. SO IF THIS IS ONE REALLY WEIRD CHAPTER, THEN GO AHEAD AND TELL ME!! ALL MY FRIENDS THINK I'M WEIRD!! I TAKE IT AS A COMPLEMENT!! BECAUSE OF COURSE IT IS ONE!! HA!**

**WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!! ENJOY!!!!!**

* * *

"She's out cold."

"We're lucky we were able to get her out of there."

"_She's_ lucky!"

Phrases drifted in and out. But everything was to hazy so I couldn't focus and I was in the middle of fighting the weird flying Erasers/Flyboys. Plus the rest of the Flock had just suddenly disappeared. Like poof!! Gone!! I let out a string of swear words then went on fighting the… oh I need a name for them!!! If anyone has any ideas give me a ring.

**RING!!!!**

Course you could just wait till I'm done fighting. Okay so I'm in the middle of fighting when I suddenly hear,

"Fang when will she wake up!!" Wait this was a freaking dream!! What?! Holy crap!! It couldn't be a dream, it seemed to real!! Urgg!!!!!

"I don't know Nudge. Hopefully soon. Hopefully soon."

I didn't hear any more because someone just landed a blow on my back and all my attention was turned back to fighting. And when I tuned back in when I heard Angel. In my head.

_A: "Max when will you wake?"_

_M: "I'm asleep?"_

_A: "Yes."_

After that I tried to wake myself up. But before I could do that, I turned around and was punched in the face. And let me tell you something those flying Erasers/Flyboys are much, much tougher then they look! Much tougher.

That did help. Hmmm. Maybe I'm not dreaming, maybe there the ones dreaming. Hmmmm. Naaaa.

Owww!! Another blow. And that didn't work either!! Dammit!! After another half an hour of fighting and getting bruised, I heard Angel again.

_A: "MAAXXX!!! Wake up!! Please!!!"_

_M: "I'm trying Angel but nothings working."_

_A: "Try pinching yourself."_

I did. What? I was desperate!! It didn't work. URGGG!!!!

_M: "Angel it didn't work. Help me!! Please!"_

_A: Max if you don't wake up I'll tell everyone your little secret!!"_

_M: "Uhhh… what do you mean."_ I could feel my checks growing red.

_A: "Your little secret about how much you LOVE Fang!!"_

Well that sure did the trick. I sat up I almost feel out of the tree I was in. But Fang caught me. This close my heart sped up. WAIT!!!! A tree!! What the…

"Max are you okay?" Fang asked.

"Ummm… yeah I'm fine what happened? Where are we? Why are we in a tree? Are you all okay?" I asked anxious faces. Oh no!! i'm becoming Nudge!!

Basically, we were attacked in the middle of the night and I wouldn't wake up so Fang carried me to a tree in Ella and my mom's backyard, because they didn't want to wake them up. I told them what happened to me.

"Okay well I guess we just sleep till morning," I said.

"I'll take first watch."

I smiled thanks to Fang as everyone settled down. Man I was exhausted.

* * *

**YES IN THAT LAST CHAPTER SHE WAS DREAMING IN CASE YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND THAT!!! I WAS REALLY BORED!!! OH AND I REALLY DO NEED HELP COMING UP WITH A NAME!! IT GETS TIRING WRIGHTING FLYING ERASERS/FLYBOYS WEARING FOOTY PJ'S, AND CLEATS, AND... OH YOU GET IT!! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME!!!**

**Ooooo! I REALLY WANT ICE CREAN AND COOKIES RIGHT NOW! YUM! YUM! YUM!**

**WELL I HOPE LIKED THIS CHAPPIE!! PLEAZ REVIEW. WITH SUGER AND CHERRIES ON TOP OF YOUR YUMMY ICE CREAM SUNDAE!!!!!!**

**WELL BYE-BYE!!! LUV YA ALL!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ELLO ONCE AGAIN!!!!!! OKAY I KEPT FORGETTING TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER THE EXPLODING PIZZA IN THE 4TH BOOK BUT BEFORE THE 5TH BOOK!!**

**SO HOWS EVERYONE OUT THERE!!! HOPE YOUR AWSOME!!!!!**

**TURNS OUT THAT LAST NIGHT I HAD TWO DIFFERENT TYPES OF ICE CREAM, I COULD HAVE EAT BUT I DIDN'T KNOW!!!!! URGG!!!! I WAS SO MADE!!!**

**YOU PROBLEY ALREADY KNOW THIS BUT I WILL TELL YOU ANYWAY. I STILL DO NOT OWN MR!! AND IM STILL SOBBING!!*SOB***

**OKAY SO I'VE RUN OUT OF THINGS TO SAY!!! OHHH!! IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANYTHING YOU WANT ME TO SAY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE MAKE SUGGESTIONS**

**ENJOY THE STORY AND PLEAZ REVIEW!!!!!! PLEAZ PLEAZ PLEAZZZZZZ!!!!!!!**

* * *

"**AIEEE!!!!"**

**GOD!!** It was like 5 in the freaking morning!! Don't people sleep in any more!?!

"What is it Ella?" my eyes popped open in and I sprang to the ground winching from the bruises I got from my "dream".

"Mom! Ella!"

"Max!!!!!!!" Ella screamed. Right in my ear. Thank you very much!

"Owww! Ella your making me lose my hearing," I complained

"Max! What a surprise! What happened?"

By this time the rest of the Flock (and most likely all of you) are awake.(you can all thank Ella.) we started to explain what had happened when my mom(I will never in 100, no 1,000, no 1,000,000 years get tired of saying that!) held up a finger.

"Why don't you all come inside and explain over breakfast. And Ella still needs to get ready for school," She said sending a look at Ella that sent her dashing inside, "come in, come in."

We didn't need to be told a second time. We followed her inside and sat down as she and Iggy started making muffins, pancakes, waffles. Basically anything you could eat for breakfast that they could find in the cupboards. The rest of us pitched in by setting the table, pouring drinks, making cereal, and toast.

Ella bonded down the stairs just as we began recalling what had happened. When we finished are story my mom looked at the clock.

"Ella if you don't hurry up you'll miss the bus."

"Whoops!!" She said jumping up and grabbing her book bag, "see you all later!"

We put our dishes in the dishwasher.

"You guys must be exhausted! Let me show you where you can stay!" My mom said leading us upstairs, "Now we only have two spare bedrooms. So the boys will have to share one and the girls another. I'll let you guys decide who gets what. I'm going to start lunch."

"I'll come help." Iggy volunteered.

"Thank you."

We looked into the rooms. One was neon purple with a bunk bed that had a sliding bed underneath. The other was neon red with a bunk bed and a sliding bed underneath as well. I dare you to guess who got what.

Two and a half hours later we were sitting down to a lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup.

Ahhh…

Such an improvement…

* * *

**HAS ANYONE EVERY SEEN A CINDERALLA STORY OR ANOTHER CINDERALLA STORY?**

**I WROTE THIS CHAPTER AT ONE IN THE MORNING WHILE I WAS REALLY HUNGER!!! **

**IF YOU'VE GOT ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY, I'DE LOVE TO HEAR THEM. AND PLEAZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ELLO! WHADUP PEEPS?!**

**THIS IS THE START OF THE BIRTHDAY TO ALL YOU WONDERING PEEPS.**

**ANYBODY ELSE AS TIRED AS I?JUST RAISE YOUR HAND.**

**NEXT WEEK I'M LEAVING TO GO TO A CABIN 5 HOURS AWAY. GET THIS I TAKEMORE STUFF TO ALLEGANY(3HOURS AWAY) THAN I TOOK TO DISNEYWORLD(HAVE NO ???)**

**SO HOWS EVERYONES MORNING SO FAR?!!! I ALMOST FELL ASLEEP TYPING THIS CHAPTER. SO IF ITS SO BAD YOU WANNA PUKE, THEN PLEAZ DONT PUKE ON THE COMPUTER!!!**

**I TRIED TO UPDATE YESTERDAY BUT DIDNT HAVE TIME.**

**WELL TO ALL YOU WONDERING PEEPS I STILL DO NOT OWN MR.**

**PLEAZ REVIEW AND ENJOY THE CHAPPIE!!!**

* * *

Around 2 in the morning a little voice woke me from my absolutely wonderful dream about Fang.

"Ma-ax! Wake up!!" someone whispered urgently, shaking me out of my dreams.

"Wha?" I asked still half asleep. I looked up to see the whole Flock, Mom, Jeb, and Ella minus Fang standing around the room. At first I was worried, but then I saw there faces were happy and excited, not scared or worried.

"Guess what Max?!" Gazzy asked.

"Tomorrow's Fangs birthday and we want to throw him a surprise party!!!" Angel answered for him.

"Kay. You do that. I'm going back to bed," I said.

"No Max! We need you to keep Fang busy while we put up decorations! It's going to look so pretty! Well maybe not because most of the decorations will be black and black is not as awesome a color as pink or purple or even…" I groaned and clamped my hand over Nudges mouth.

"Fine! Now can I go back to sleep?!" I asked throwing a pillow over my head.

I heard mumbled response as everyone left and got in bed. And right then I realized I had just bought a one way ticket to hell. Basically I had to go on a date. With him. And I realized they had planned it this way. They had asked in the middle of the night because they knew I would say yes so I could go back to sleep. I almost screeched at the top of my lungs. When I looked back up Angel was smiling at me, like, good you finally figured out.

* * *

**DOES ANYONE WANT ME TO DO ANYONE ELSE POV. ON CHAPTER 4?**

**IS IT TRUE THAT THERES A NEW MAXIMUM RIDE NOVEL COMING OUT IN FANGS POV.? COULD SOMEONE TELL ME PLEAZZ!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG!! MY BIRTHDAY IS... 27 DAYS BEFORE THE SECOND MAXIMUM RIDE MANGA COMES OUT!! I AM SO GETTING IT!!**

**OMG!! LAST NIGHT I WATCHED TWILIGHT FOR THE FIRST TIME... AT EXACTLY MIDNIGHT!!**

**DISCLAIMER: THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE BURRITOE.**

**OH I SHOULD TELL YOU THIS!! I HAVE A SMALL STUFFED BEAR THAT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE CESLETE!!!(I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE OR WHEN I GOT IT)**

**OKAY SO I WAS READING THIS FANFIC AND I FORGOT TO ADD IT TO MY FAV. SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS. ALL I NOW IS ELLA, MAX, AND THIER MOM LIVE ON A UMMM... FARM. AND JEB COMES AND VISETS MAX AND TELLS HER SHE HAS OR IS GOING TO MEET THE FLOCK AND GAZZY NAME IS GABBY AND IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF HIGHSCHOOL. IF YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT STORY THAT IS I'LL UMMMM... PUT YOU IN MY STORY_ AND_ GIVE YOU SOME ICE CREAM WITH WHIPP CREAM AND CHOCALATE AND SPRINKLES AND A CHERRY...*DROOLS***

* * *

I decided to take Fang to this dock down by the Gulf of Mexico. Why? Because the last place Fang kissed me was at a dock. Plus it was the first place I thought of. And maybe afterwords we could go down to Mexico and get some Mexican food. I here they have real good burritos down there. Yummy…

* * *

**YOU KNOW I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING... I DON'T LIKE BURRITOES! HERE YOU CAN HAVE IT!**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS IN FANGS POV.**

**SEE YA!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM NOW WATCHING BILLY AND MANDY SAVE CHRISTMAS AND I WAS WATCHING GRANDMA GOT RAN OVER BY A REINDEER!! IT'S A CHRISTMAS MARTHON ON CARTOON NETWORK!!!**

**I THAK ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! AND TO .vickypwnsme. and DT2009 with dark blue wings FOR ANSWERING MY QUESTION!!! I PUT YOU IN THE STORY!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: YEP YOU GOT THAT RIGHT. I DON'T EVEN OWN THIS LAPTOP. SO DO YOU THINK I OWN MR? I THINK NOT.**

* * *

**FANG'S POV.**

Okay so the next morning I was answering some questions from reviewers, (.vickypwnsme. and DT2009 with dark blue wings I don't know how you knew it was my birthday but thank you) when Max walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed next to me.

"So… ummm my mom's taking everyone else shopping and I just wanted to see if you wanted to take a little spin with me?" she asked a little detached.

I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and how can I say no?

"Sure. Why not?" I say. I wish I could just kiss her here and now. But life ain't fair. I can tell you from experience.

"Kay. Meet you down in ten"

I changed in speed record and went downstairs to eat. By this time everyone else was gone, so I slapped together some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and asked my self three questions.

1. Why does love make you so week-kneed?

2. Why do I have to love someone who basically, doesn't fell the same?

And, 3. The most important question, why does Max have to be such a good leader, so dang pretty, so dang beautiful, and well so dang Max?

I finished eating and went outside to find Max waiting and whispering something. She didn't see me, so I listened.

"I've got to do it. If I love him I won't think. I've got to be brave. Urraaggg!!! I can't do this! No Max! Don't say that! You can do it! You've got-" I cut her off.

"I'm ready." She jumped like ten feet into the air.

"Okay let's go." She took a running start and flew up. I followed after her wondering where we were going.

We flew for about forty-five minutes before we landed at a dock. I sat down next to her.

"Where are we?"

"Gulf of Mexico," She seemed to be lost in thought, "so how's your birthday so far?"

"Okay. I g-" but before I could finish I felt something against my lips. At first I as surprised, but I got over that quickly.

When she broke away she was mumbling. I looked at her curiously.

"Wh-?" but before I could finish she had jumped up and token a running start and was now flying away. I couldn't be sure, but it looked like she was crying.

I sat there for a moment then signed and got up. Flying in the direction she went I went looking for her.

After what seemed like hours I finally gave up and went back to her mom's house.

"She probably just went home," I thought trying to calm down.

I walked in the door and turned on the light.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!"

"Oh my gosh!! Were you surprised Fang? I hope you were!! It took us all day to set this up!!! Are you ready to open your presents? Or do you want cake and ice cream first? Hey where's Max? She went with you. Didn't she?" Nudge finished.

"Max isn't here?" I asked and got seven no's.

"Where is she then?"

* * *

**OKAY I'VE GOT ANOTHER STORY BUT IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MR. IT'S CALLED AN AVEREGE TYPICAL AMERICAN DAY. IT'S GOT SPY/NINJA PENGUINS IN IT!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OKAY THANKS TO MAXIMUM-RIDE-ADDICT22 FOR THE NAME E-GEEKS(IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO USE IT I'LL TAKE IT OFF)**

**DISCLAIMER:YOU ALL KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO SAY. "I DON'T OWN MR. BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH.**

* * *

**MAX'S POV.**

"Holy (insert your chose of swear word here)," That was the first thing out of my mouth when I had pulled away from Fang. I had kissed Fang. Me! God that can't be true. I was up and running before he could even start saying whatever he was about to say.

I didn't know where I was going.

"Maybe I'll just clear my head," I thought. I felt something wet on my check, so I whipped my hand across my eyes. I was crying!!

A few minutes later I landed in a patch of trees.

I sat there silently crying for what seemed like forever. When I finally calmed down I heard someone calling my name. Not wanting Fang to see me like this I sat still hardly daring to breath.

When I heard him leave I sighed in relief.

"I wouldn't be sighing just yet."

I whirled around and came face-to-face with those things from my dream. And let me tell you there tougher then they seem!!

They grabbed me and put a thing that reminded me of getting the chip out of my arm. I tried not to breath, but when you're trying to break free from something it's kinda hard not to breathe. In less than two minutes everything went black and I remember thinking

I'll call them E-Geeks!! Perfect! Now I at least had a name for them.

* * *

**I'M WATCHING THE AVATAR RIGHT NOW.**

**ANYBODY KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?**

**YESTERDAY I SAW HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE. AND I AGREE WITH MissStud.**


	10. Chapter 10

**OKAY SO I LEARNED THAT PAPER ATTRACTS SPIDERS. AND I'VE GOT MILLION'S OF BOOKS AND NOTEBOOKES SCATTERED ALL OVER MY ROOM BECAUSE THREE OF MY HOPPIES ARE READING WRITING AND DRAWING!**

**DISCLAIMER:UNLESS MY PARENTS GOT ME MR FOR MY 14TH BIRTHDAY THEN I DON'T AND MOST LIKELY NEVER WILL OWN MR**

**

* * *

**

MAX'S POV.

When I woke up my head was all foggy. I was in a cage. (Always a bad sign)

I looked around for the rest of the flock and couldn't find them. That's when I remembered. The birthday. The kiss. Running away again. Being captured. And being knocked out.

"I am soooo stupid!!" I thought angrily, "I should have been brave. I shouldn't have run away!!" I was in danger of crying again.

Now what I ruined my day, Fangs birthday, and most likely everyone else is day to. To bad I couldn't just walk threw walls and turn invisible. Then I'd be out of her in no time!

"Owwww!!" I had been leaning against the back of the cage when I fell backwards and hit my head on the floor. Apparently I could walk threw things. I couldn't turn invisible though, but I could do without that skill.

I flew threw roof and ran into someone. Hard. We both plummeted like a rock. Of course they would just fall onto the ceiling I would fall threw.

"Wow. Isn't today a wonderful day?" I thought angrily.

Then I thought of something else would I smash into the floor or go threw it? And the Earth?

That's when I realized I wasn't falling any more but I was rising.

* * *

**FANG'S POV.**

We started looking for Max. We looked everywhere should would have gone and everywhere she wouldn't. Ella and her mom where at home incase Max came back. We both had a cell phone.

Okay so we were on our way to the school, actually correction we were circling above it when something shot out of the ceiling, hit me (hard) and started plummeting. That's about when we all realized that the something was actually a someone. And that someone was Max.

Swooping down I grabbed her. She must have blacked out because she didn't notice.

About a mile and a half later she started to stir.

"Did I go threw the earth? Or did I just smash into it?" she started mumbling right away. What?

"Fang what is she talking about?" Nudge asked.

"Ummm… falling threw the earth?" Iggy answered.

"Has she gone crazy?" Gazzy asked.

"Awww… that's so cute!" Angel said

"Awww… soooo adorable." Agreed Nudge.

"Ha! Ya so adorable!" Iggy said.

"Ewwww!!!" Gazzy answered.

"Angel whoever's head your in get out and stay out!" I knew exactly what they where talking about.

'Bout another 2 miles and I remembered I should call the Martinez's. I threw the phone to Iggy.

"What's the number?"

"9-166-6619."

As he called the Martinez's, Max started to come around.

"Fang? Where am I?" she asked with a look of confusion on her face, "put me down now please."

"On our way to your mom's house. And where almost there so no."

A few minutes later she had rolled out of my hands, or at least tried to.

Then we got to her mom's house.

"Max!! Are you okay? Come in here." Her mom instructed.

She checked her, bandaged her, and sent her to bed.

I walk in and sit down next to her.

"I'm sor-" but before she can finish I'm kissing her.

"-ry." She finishes.

"For what? The best birthday."

* * *

**IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THE STORY THEN I WANT AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS OTHERWISE I'M DONE.**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY PEEPS!! JEEZ ITG'S PAST 7.**

**THAT MEANS I 'VR BRRN UP FOR 2 HOURS.**

**I LOVE TO GET ON TH COMPUTER EARLY IN THE MOURNING OR LATE AT NIGHT!!**

**OKAY SO I GOT MORE THAN 5 REVIEWS SO I TRIED TO MUSTER UP A CHAPTER.**

**IF IT'S NO GOOD THEN I BLANE THE FACT THAT I'VE BEEN LISTENING TO EVERY TAYLOR SWIFT SONG I CAN FIND ON YOUTUBE.**

**AND FOR SOME REASON OR ANOTHER WHEN I LISTEN TO A GOOD SONG MY BRAIN TURNS TO MUSH.**

**DISCLAIMER: WELL I DON'T OWN TAYLOR OR MR EVAN THOUGH I WOULD LIKE TO.*POUT***

**WELL HERE YOU GO.**

* * *

When I came back around I heard voices and I knew I was mumbling mumbo jumbo. Then I heard Angel in my head and I realized all at once that

I was dreaming about earlier

And I didn't have my mind block up.

"_Awww… Max that's soooo adorable"_

"_Angel I sw-swear if you don't get out of my he-head in two se-seconds then when I wake up I'll k-kick your sk-skinny hinny into next week. _I probably didn't sound like to much a threat but hey it worked.

A few minutes later I blacked out completely _again_.

When I came around I was in Fang's arms as he was flying.

"Fang? Where am I?" I asked with confusion in my voice but it cleared, "put me down now please."

"On our way to your mom's house. And where almost there so no," he answered.

I tried to roll out of his hands because believe I was in an uncomfortable position and believe me you would to. But of course Fang caught me. Well at least I was more comfortable now.

Then we got to my mom's house.

"Max!! Are you okay? Come in here." my mom instructed.

She checked me, bandaged me, and sent me to bed.

I was sitting there on my bed when suddenly Fang walked in at sat down next to me.

"I'm sor-" I start but of course he cuts me off by kissing me.

."-ry." I finish.

"For what? The best birthday." He asks.

"Well of course it's your only birthday party, which I just remembered isn't finished. I mean you still have cake, ice cream, presents…" I break off as we reach the living room, "oh and by the way happy birthday!" I whispered into his ear.

His response was, "just wait till your birthday."

And of course I groan and rolled my eyes.


	12. plz read!

**okay so guess what? max-dan-wiz is under construction...yeah thats the website i went to when i was to lazy to log-in to anyother websites. haha oh well i guess *shrugs shoulders* really im just here to ask witch name you like better for a new fanfic: Kaitlyn or Kenya? also free virtual cookies to anyone who votes and i'm in the middle of writing the first chappie of a harry potter fic (my first so don't be a hater) another maximum ride fic and a couple of my own idea stories that i might post on here under misc:books. really it all depends. i think there was something else but i forget what so ummm yeah. also i now have an account on NaNoWriMo which is really cool i must admit so if your on there look for me. my name is *drumroll* kaykay1307. i have no idea where i even came up with that name. okay so i'm gonna go but i honostly think there was something else so just give me a moment...oh yeah i also started a random victorous fanfic that i'm not even sure i'm gonna finish but i like it.**

**now for my last question... what could the nickname bay/bey stand for? if you watched the show switched at birth then you know where i got this name but i abstutly looovvveee it and really want to use it in my next story that i already have plotted out but i want it to be her nickname. so plzplz help me and i will give you all virtual cookies.**


End file.
